My Very Own PopStar
by JBigz77
Summary: I Love and hate my job at the same time, but can't help but feel like its wrong. but if its for the name of love...maybe then its ok Naruto X Super Soniko


My Very Own Pop-Star

Ok everyone now I want to tell you all that this is just a one shot, and it you want a sequel to this I'm going to have to need at least 20 people to ask me to do so. And if you think this sucks just write me a review, and stick it up your ass! I'm just kidding, but do write the review and remember...I don't own  
Naruto, or Super Soniko

()-Thinking

""-Talking

{}-Phone and Music

**- Reading a Message

Standing with his arms crossed, was a 6ft tall blond with shoulder-length, spiky blond hair that was usually tied back into a pony tail, with two cheek-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. he had sapphire blue eyes. He was currently wearing The Yummy Pizza City; which was a red t-shirt which had an I, a smiling piece of pizza, and NY on the front. A pair of light-blue pair of jeans with a couple of cuts on the them, and a pair of white, black, and red sneakers. The blond standing there with a black camera, while tapping his foot in annoyance. The blond then turned towards a clock on a wall, behind him. ("When the hell is she going to get here!") he was then brought out of his thoughts by a delicate voice. "S-Sorry...Naruto-kun, I kind of got held up...signing some autograph for a couple of fans." she said as she poked both index fingers, in a shy manner. Naruto couldn't help but sigh, before his face turned annoyed.

"Soniko-san! You got to be careful when it comes to those crazy Otaku fans of yours." Naruto said in anger as he poked Soniko in the forehead. Sonico was 5'8 and very huge breast and ass with an extremely curvy figure, with shoulder-length pink hair with two bangs that frame her face while one large bang on the middle of her forehead reaches the bridge of her nose, while strands of hair cover the rest of her forehead. She had ruby red eyes. She also had a set of Nitro Super Sonico black and white headphones on her head. Sonico was wearing a mini-skirt, brown winter boots, a white and light-blue sweater, and a sleeveless blue, black, and grey camouflage hoodie with kitty ears and tail. The outfit is very cute but it would be cuter if she had the hood up so you can clearly see the ears, and the pom-pom details on her coat and boots. It makes her look very sweet.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but they are my fans." Soniko said timidly. Naruto then raised his right fist in the air, which caused Soniko to close her eyes and recoil. ("He's going to hit me, like he did when we were kids.") she was then brought out of her thoughts by a caressing feeling on her head. Soniko then opened her eye and spotted Naruto giving her the warmest smile she had ever saw anyone give her.

"That's what I love most about you Soniko-chan, now go get changed for the shot ok." Soniko then nodds her head with a blush still staining her face, which causes Naruto to chuckle, before Soniko runs off a mysterious figure pops out from behind Naruto.

"Aaaww, how cute. Do you know your job is to only take pictures and that's it." Naruto just sighs, before turning to the new arrival.

"I know, but I can't help it. Sort of like when you act like a giant tool." Naruto said to Soniko manager, which causes a huge tick mark to appeared on his head. Soniko's manager was a tall man, right about the same hight as Naruto. He wore a very strange white porcelain oni mask, with horns, sharp teeth, and green flames coming out the back. For some reason the mans eyes were a white with black pulps, and he wore a black suit with a green tie and black dress shoes. Before their argument can continue, Soniko came out wearing a flame red bra and black, leather spandex type bottoms with white stunted belt around them, and pink stockings with white boots that had red flames licking the bottom. In her hair she wore a skull accessory on her head with Nitro Super Sonico red and black headphones, and while wearing two small needles for hairpins that held her hair in a pony tail. She also had black fingerless gloves with one black spandex forearm protected on her left arm. Sonico then looked between Naruto and her manager, as a blush made its way towards her face.

"Umm, Naruto-kun, I'm ready...s-so, how do I look in this?" Naruto just turned away as a small tinge of pink made its to his face.

"It's fine, let's just start the photoshoot now...please." Naruto said, while Soniko jogged to the designated spot were Naruto wanted her to stand on, not knowing that because of her action her breast were bouncing. ("Does he know she's going to kill me one day; with these...skimpy outfit.") Soniko was now standing a grey background, with fluorescent studio lighting surrounded her.

"Ok what pose do you need me in?" Sonico said, as Naruto made his way towards her.

"I want you on your back with your left leg bent up and you right straight forward, and place your right hand resting on your stomach, while you rest your  
left hand is resting on your forehead, giving me an innocent look ok." Soniko then got in position, while Naruto got on one knee and got ready to take the picture. ("I can't remember a time were Soniko-san never made my heart skip a beat, whenever she looked at me like that...I just...") Naruto then took a  
couple of shots before letting out a sigh of frustration, before instructing her to get in another pose. ("I can't believe I'm falling hard for this girl.")  
Soniko was now bent to her waist, as she stuck her chest out and looked behind her, towards Naruto with one eye closed and her tongue out, as she gave the peace sign over her shoulder. "Now stay like that..." Naruto then crouched down and took four shots.

"Are you done Naruto-kun, cause this is a little embarresing." Soniko said as a blush crept onto her face.

"Yea, let's get ready for the next pose." Naruto said while getting up. ("She deserves someone her age.") Naruto then looks through his camera towards Soniko smiling face and small smiles.

xX10:00 pmXx

Naruto was now sitting on the floor near a small table in front, while empty ramen cups littered the floor. Naruto then focused on the photos in his hand,  
before throwing them onto the table, before giving a frustrated sigh. "Damn! What the hell am I going to do all these too damn sexy photos!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his bangs and pulled in them in frustration. Naruto the glared at a picture of Soniko with her left hand over her bare breast, while the other went straight inside her spandex shorts. Naruto then dropped back, until he was looking towards the ceiling. ("What should I do? I got no way of telling her how I truly feel, without feeling like a retard.") Naruto was then brought out his thoughts by a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Hey Baka! You thinking of Soniko-chan right now, you perv." the male said with a cocky smirk.

"Sit and spin Teme." Naruto said as he held up his middle finger.

"Ouch! When are you this cranky after seeing Soniko-chan prance around half naked for you." said Naruto's best friend, after he sat down and turned on the television. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he is 5'9 with black hair with a blue tint. His bangs hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and is spiky in the back, with onyx colored eyes. Sasuke wore a dark blue business suit with a white dress shirt and red tie. He was currently sitting on the ground as he leaned back on to their couch, while he flipped through the channels to find something good to watch. "So...how was the photoshoot."

Naruto couldn't help but sigh, before sitting up and tossing him the photos. "Check for yourself." Sasuke then check out one of the photos and couldn't help but laugh.

"Your worried about what again?" Naruto then frowns, as he slammed his hands onto the table.

"You don't see the type of people this will attract!" Sasuke then stares blankly at Naruto, before sighing and getting up and going straight to the kitchen. "You know what, I gonna have to get rid of these pictures, what do you think." Naruto didn't get a response after a while; then Sasuke finally spoke.

"Do you want a beer or something." Naruto just grumbled underneath his breath, before excepting.

"Yea, bring me one cause I know I'm gonna need it after tonight." Naruto then grabs the remote; and flipping through the channels and stops on a new report on Soniko.

*Startling news today, as Soniko is raising up the ladder to stardom, which begs the question...who will be this pop princesses get herself a pop prin-.*  
Naruto then turns off the television and throws the remote at it, before growling in annoyance.

"Stupid idiot news lady." Naruto then feels a cold sensation, touch his cheek.

"Here you go, now tell me why your so upset." Naruto then growls and grabs the drink, and takes a huge gulp.

"It doesn't matter, I don't have a chance at being with her." Naruto said, as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Your hopeless, you know?" Sasuke said with out making any indication on what he was thinking. Naruto then drops his head in defeat, while Sasuke turns the television back on.

xXNext DayXx

Sasuke has just woken up wearing a white shirt, with blue shorts was practically dragging himself to his bathroom, before passing a past out Naruto  
who wore the Yummy Pizza City t-shirt, and a pair of red checkered boxer. He was on the couch, drooling all over himself, while Sasuke couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose. So he then approached the downed body of Naruto and gave a good kick to the side of the couch. "Hey dobe! Wake your ass up!" Naruto then turned away from him, causing Sasuke to sigh. "Baka! Wake up you la-" Sasuke then felt a weird vibration come from his pants pocket, he then reached into his pants and pulled an iPhone. "Hey who is this..." Sasuke said, running his hand through his hair. *...* Sasuke then scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, ok I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes ok." Sasuke then hangs up and spots Naruto now on his back, with left hand in the waist band of his shorts, while the other hung off the side of the couch. Sasuke then grabs a pen and piece of paper, and quickly jots down a note and slaps a note on his forehead. Sasuke then grabs his towel and tooth brush and proceeded to go into the bathroom.

xXIrodori Coffee ShopXx

Sitting at a nearby table was Sasuke in a white button up dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, blue jeans with cuts on them, and a pair of a pair of black sunglasses on the top of his head, while he wore a pair of black sandles.

He was curently drinking a cup of coffee while occasionally getting the miner annoyance of being hit on by teenage girls. "Hello...I'm sor-" Soniko was then  
interrupted by the sound if an empty cup making contacted with the table.

"Look! I'm not interested, so why don't go home and find someone else to bother, you harpy." Sasuke then shot a glare at the frail voice who called him. What he saw next made him sweat drop, cause standing there was Soniko with tears threading to spill from her eyes. ("Why the hell does she have to be that way?") Sasuke then sighed, before waving his hand in a reassuring manner. "Stop the tears or else..." Soniko the sniffles a little, but then Sasuke got ready to leave, so Soniko stopped all together. "Thank you, now can you tell me why you called me over here."

Soniko then sat right in front of him and started to fiddle with her thumbs, as her ditzy personality came up to fruition. "Well you see...I was wondering  
if you can help me with something." Sasuke's eyebrow then raises, as he stares Soniko's blushing face.

"Why not just do it yourself, it'll be best for you to accomplish your own goals by yourself." just then the hosts come and blushes when she spotted Sasuke at a table with a frown on his face.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, would you like some cake." Sasuke just waved her off as he finished off his coffee.

"That will be all, I don't like sweets." the host then nodded her head and got ready to leave, when Soniko saw this she couldn't help but puff out her cheeks in annoyance, so she raised her hand on reflex.

"I'd like some Neko Yaki! With some green tea please!" Sasuke then stares blankly at Soniko, like what she did was the most childish thing ever. ("Could you please grow up.") the hosts then nodded and left for the kitchen.

"Do you really want my help." Sasuke said as he stared into Soniko's flushed face. She then nodded her head in understanding. "Ok so why don't we decide on a perfect time for you to ge-" Sasuke then felt his phone vibrate in his pants. "Give me a minute." Sasike then retrieves his phone from his pocket and saw it was a text from Naruto, which cause a sly smile work its way onto his face.

*Baka:

Oi! Teme, tonight at Nagoya Nightclub N*E*R*D will be performing, and I want your stupid ass down here to be my wingman, if you don't come and comply make you life now and forever filled with misery and woe,

Your only friend,  
Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze*

As soon as Sasuke read the message he couldn't help but gain a twitch in his eye. ("Ohh, he's so lucky I'm going to hook him up with Soniko-chan, or else I'd just give up on you Baka.")

When Soniko saw Sasuke's face morphed from happy to annoyed, she couldn't help but worry for him. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong did you get some disappointing news?" Sasuke then looked Soniko and in the eyes, while he slid his phone to her.

"Look, checkout my latest text from the Baka." then her brow arches, as she tried to figure out who is 'The Baka' so she checks the message and could help as her eyes widened. When he saw this he couldn't help but smile. "You know we're going to that club tonight, right?" Sasuke then got up and made his way to the exit, before he could fully make his way outside, he turned his head to the side so she could only spot his left eye gazing at her with amusement in it. "Make sure to dress seductively." as Sasuke left, Soniko couldn't help but look at him quizzically.

xX10:00 PMXx

Soniko and Sasuke were now standing in front of club Nagoya. Soniko now had her Nitro Super Sonico black and white headphones on, while her hair was done in pony tail. She wore a white short sleeved blouse, with black calf-length long shorts, with a pair of white strap on sandles. Her lips were painted pink and her finger nails the same, gold earrings, and a Japanese movement star shape dial pink band wrist watch.

Sasuke held a expression of boredom as he wore a white amplified vintage Rolling Stones UK Flag Tongue t-shirt with a black vest over it, dark blue loss fitting jeans and a pair of vintage Air Jordan XIII '97 OG Red White's. Sasuke also had a dog tag neckless around his neck with a red and white fan like crest on it, Vox Roulette Matte black sunglasses that rested atop of his head,and a Steinhausen jumbo Slide watch.

Sasuke then turns to Soniko and looks her up and down, before giving a audible sigh, before placing his hands in his pockets. "So you ready to go in?" Soniko then nods her her head, while Sasuke opens and holds the door for her to enter.

xXInside NagoyaXx

When they entered Nagoya, both Sasuke and Soniko couldn't help but be affected by the ecstatic charged atmosphere. The room was large and pitch black with red, yellow and blue lights cutting through the darkness of the room, there where three step stair case that lead down to the dance floor. To the left was a long hallway that lead to a bar, and in this hallway was painted with cool exotic artwork on the ceiling, and black lighting that framed the counter and metallic barstools. To the right was a large flat screen tv and a huge stage with the band N*E*R*D playing and a huge banner with a picture of a brain and N*E*R*D sprays painted in graffiti on the picture.

On the dance floor, the bodies grinding together in a sexual manner that oozed out of ever sexually charged person who danced. Soniko then spotted Naruto being grinded on by some strange brunet, while he held a drink in hand. Naruto wore a Rebirth red & black checkered long sleeve shirt, with Molecule boardshorts, and DC shoes on his feet. On his head he wore a Kidrobot x New Era 59Fifties red cap that features a white 3D embroidery of Pissed Boooya on the front panel with Kidrobot logo on the back of the cap. On the under visor features a repetitive pattern of Kidrobot logo in red over white. When the song ended, Naruto made his way towards Sasuke and Soniko with a smile on his face. "Hey guys! Glad that you made it." just then N*E*R*D started to playing there next song. When Naruto heard the song start to play, he grabbed Soniko's hand and dragged her to the  
dance floor. "Let's go and dance! Soniko-san." Soniko then turned to Sasuke with a blush in her face, as she mouth the words 'But I don't know how to dance...' which brought a small smirk on his face, as he waved her off wile she had a small panic attack.

{Play N*E*R*D Everyone Nose (All The Girls Standing In The Line For The Bathroom)}

*All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the (all the girls standing in the)  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom*

Naruto and Soniko then made it to the middle of the dance floor and Naruto danced, while Soniko stands there awkwardly moving her torso left to right.  
"Come on Soniko-san, move more with the beat." Naruto then started to dance around her, before grabbing her hand, causing her to blush as he brought her close to his body, with her legs between his leg. "Let the beat guid you through the motions." they then separated.

*You and your girls are going out tonight  
Ya'll been planning this all week right  
You got something boys can't deny  
(here's a hint) it's like apple pie  
Cut ya open and your just white  
You ain't tired you want to cause a riot  
Who can say no to you  
Wait till they get a load of you

A hundred dollar bills look at you (at you)  
A hundred dollar bills look at you (at you)  
A hundred dollar bills look at you (at you)  
A hundred dollar bills look at you (at you)*

Soniko couldn't help but smile at how happy and excited Naruto looked when he was dancing, it reminded her when they were younger. ("He's just like he was when I first fell for him...") Soniko was then brought out of her thought when a small droplet of water hit her face; which was from Pharrell trying to cool of the hot steamy action he was seeing on the dance floor.

*All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the (all the girls standing in the)  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the (all the girls standing in the)  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom

Superstar ask you what you have  
Bartender give me drink he just laugh  
He talking bout a autograph  
You just wanna dance in your wreakless path  
Close eyes see colorful things  
You wanna let go and feel wonderful things  
Just a bit more just to get in the lane  
So you can answer the brain  
And your conflicting the pain

A hundred dollar bills look at you (at you)  
A hundred dollar bills look at you (at you)  
A hundred dollar bills look at you (at you)*

Naruto then started remove his hat and run his hand through his hair, as he  
danced to the energetic music. Naruto then grabs Soniko's hand and smile,  
causing her to smile back and turn straight to the stage while they waved there  
hand in the air as they jumped in the air and sang the lyrics to the song.

*All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the (all the girls standing in the)  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the (all the girls standing in the)  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom

Baby, you party all night and such care  
Just so you know the a c is blowing over here (don't worry)  
I won't blow your high talking  
Bout your life and how it is all wrong  
Just know if you go outside  
And see the sun rises all the stars are gone

Tell your friends they can go your ok  
Your just chilling with me  
Here's a towel wipe your face cool down  
Have a drink it's on me  
Here's a towel (here's a towel) wipe your face (wipe your face) cool down (cool  
down)  
Have a drink it's on me  
Here's a towel (here's towel) wipe your face (wipe your face) cool down (cool  
down)  
But you rather party cause*

Then a huge mosh pit accumulates in the middle so Naruto joins in and they all starts pushing and shoving each other around.

*All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the (all the girls standing in the)  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the (all the girls standing in the)  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the (all the girls standing in the)  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom  
All the girls standing in the (all the girls standing in the)  
All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom*

Naruto then drags Soniko on the stage and they preform a backwards stage-dive while holding hands on the excited crowed.

xXWith SasukeXx

While Soniko and Naruto danced to the music, Sasuke was at the bar watching them dance in the crowded dance floor, with a smile on his face. ("I can't believe they're dancing like that in a crowed.") Sasuke then signals the bartender for another drink. After receiving the drink, he turns to the dance floor and raises his drink in the air, to give her luck on her love quest. "Here's to your unrequited love and may the Baka finally realize you love him.") Sasuke then starts to drink.

xX2:44 AmXx

Stand outside there was Sasuke and Naruto, with Soniko hang off on Naruto for dear life after drinking so much. Sasuke finally opened and door and kicked off his shoes. "I'm going to sleep now, so don't wake me. Especially you Baka." Sasuke said as he leveled a glare at Naruto.

"Come on Teme, why not stay up with up cause I got this great idea for something good to eat." Naruto pleaded, not wanting to be alone with Soniko. Sasuke just ignored him and left for his room and locking it so he wouldn't be disturbed.

"So Naruto-kun, what do you want to eat?" Soniko asked as a blush adorned her cheek, which lead to Naruto having to turn away.

"W-Why don't you make yourself comfortable on the couch while I go make ramen for the both of us." Naruto practicly ran to the kitchen to avoid being with the forbidden fruit he knew that wasSoniko. When she saw this she couldn't help but sigh at what he did. So when she sat down, she tried looking for the remote and spotted the photos from the shoot that had, scattered on the coffee table. ("Wait? Why does he have these photos in his house?") then it came all together, Naruto was in love with her or was at least appreciated her body. Then a smile broke out onto her face, then Naruto made his arrival known. "I'm back! And with two miso ramen..." Nauto then spotted the photo and blushed crimson red. "I can explain, I was looking for...better angles I should use to attenuate your beautiful figure." Soniko looked at Naruto with confusion written all over her face, while Naruto sweet dropped. "Why done we forget about work and focus on relaxing, how bout that." Naruto then sat down the ramen on the coffee table and relaxed on the couch, while Soniko struggled to as him something. ("I have to tell him! It's now or never.") Soniko then gripped her pants, before yelling at the top of her lungs at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, do you love me!" Naruto's mind nearly shut down at what was asked of him, so he tried to collect his nerves and giver her durable answer.

"Soniko-san, you see I-I-" he was the brought out of his tangent by a heated and sloppy kiss. ("S-S-Soniko-san? WTF!") when Soniko retreated back, Naruto couldn't help but felt his member strain against his pants.

"Naruto-kun let's have sex." Naruto was shocked at he raring this, he nearly jumped off the couch after the request. Soniko was now fumbling with Naruto's pants, while he tried to reboot his motor functions after that sensory overload. ("I got to stop this, before it goes to far.") Soniko not has finally freed Naruto aching member, but when got a real good look at his large member, Soniko was beyond shocked at the shear size of it. ("Can this even fit inside me at all?") Soniko's gaze was still fixed on him member, while drool came from her mouth.

When Naruto finally got his mind back to order, he couldn't help but have his eyes nearly bug out at the lust filed gaze Soniko gave his little friend. "Soniko-san, we shouldn't be doing this..." Naruto then felt his member grasped firmly by Soniko's delicate hands.

"What do you mean by that? Just look how hard your penis has become!" Soniko then engulfs four inches of Naruto's member. Soniko almost cam at the shear pleasure she took on pleasing Naruto, she then swirled her tongue around the head while slowly taking more of him inside her mouth, and slowly jerked the rest of Naruto she couldn't fit inside her mouth. ("Wow, I didn't know he'd taste this good.") Naruto for his part couldn't help but throw his head back in pleasure, soon after he heard a wet pop come from Soniko. Then he felt his member wrapped in between Soniko's wonderfully soft breast. "This feels good doesn't it?" Soniko said as she clumsily worked her luscious breast on his hard member, making sure to look at the pleasered fill expretions on his face. "Ahn! It's getting even bigger between my breast!" Naruto then grunted out of shear pleasure and then felt his member in the warm confines of Soniko's mouth, which caused Naruto to finally explode inside her mouth. Soniko was surprised at the amount of cum that was leaking down her throat, she then had to pull back and let the rest hit her face and her breast. ("Damn! Where'd she learn that from.") Soniko had just cummed when she felt Naruto's realeace. Soniko just sat there panting, while staring at Naruto still erect member.

Naruto then got up and got on his hands and knees as he kept his eyes fixated on the floor below. "Soniko-san! I'm really sorry for what I have done, can you find it in your heart to forgive me." what Naruto heard next made his heart flutter. ("Did she just giggle?") Naruto then looked up and saw Soniko scooping up his cum off her breast and placing it in her mouth.

"Yummy! You know Naruto-kun..." Soniko said as she got up and hooked her fingers on the waist band of her pants and started to slowly remove them with her white drenched panties, giving Naruto a good look at her glistening sex. "It'll feel muuuch better in here." Naruto then blushed at seeing her warm inviting sex, right in front of him.

"Soniko-san..." Naruto couldn't help himself, he then pounced right on top of her, while kissing her and sneaking two fingers inside Soniko's warm pussy. "I'm sorry but I now can't help myself." Naruto said while pinching and pulling on her erect nipples, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

"Naruto-kun! Don't stop." He then started to speed up his fingers, while twisting them at the sametime, and kneading and licking her soft breast, causing her to tighten around his digits. Soon after, she had released her womanly juices on over Naruto's highly skilled hand. ("I didn't know I could cum this hard on just his fingers.") While Soniko was panting from cumming so hard, Naruto just brought up his soaked fingers and started to clean them with his  
tongue. When Soniko saw this, she couldn't help but blush bright red from the display Naruto put on. (" Is Naruto licking my cum from his fingers...") after  
cleaning his fingers, Naruto then turned to Soniko with a smile on his face. "Soniko-chan...you really taste sweet." Naruto then lowered himself to her still  
wet sex, causing her to shiver in anticipation. "Let me get a better taste of you Hime-chan." Naruto then started to lick Soniko's lower lip, causing more pleasure to rock right through her body.

"Ahhnn, Naruto-kun!" Naruto then smiled, loving to hear her voice, as he madeher feel this good. ("Oohh, I can't wait to plunge myself into you Hime-chan.")Naruto the spotted Soniko's erect clit and started to lick and nibble it, while pumping his fingers inside her faster. She then cums again with the same velocity as the first one, while shouting Naruto's name out in shear pleaser, it only made him want to drive himself in her more intensely. Naruto then got up and brought his sex closer to Soniko's.

"Soniko-chan, are you ready, cause there's no turning back after this." Soniko then started to caress Naruto cheek lovingly, while staring him in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you know your the only one for me, so please...continue." Naruto then smiles, before rubbing his penis on her outer lip, before slowly entering inside of her. Soniko then moaned as Naruto made his way inside her. "Ahhn! It's going insideee!" soon after Naruto had reached her hymn, and stared lovingly into Soniko's eyes.

"Are you ready." she then gave a quick nod and braised herself for the up coming pain. Naruto then gave on swift thrust the broke her hymn, while Soniko gave a small shirk of pain, as tear formed in her eyes. When he saw this he then gave a chastising kiss, while asking for an entrance with his tongue, she the parted her lip and the battle of the tongues started. After Naruto over powered Soniko's tongue, Naruto then started to thrust in and out of her slowly. Soniko was feeling good right now, but she knew Naruto could bring her even higher.

Naruto-kun! Please fuck my pussy faster! Please!" Naruto's thrust then became faster and stronger, as he pounded right into her, breaching her womb with his large member. "Ahhh! Yes...like that Naruto." Naruto then lowered his head to left breast and started to circle her areola, and while his left held on to her hip and the right knead her breast. "Oooohhh! Naruto-kun, I'm cumming!" her sex then tighned, while Naruto let out some pleasurable grunt, as he kept up with his thrusts.

"Me too Soniko-hime!" Naruto was about to pull out, but Soniko wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Naruto-kun, go ahead and pour all your semen inside my womb!" through gritted teeth, Naruto filled Soniko's pussy with his seed. "Aaaahhh! So much semen is flowing inside my pussy...!" soon Narutos thrust the shortened, before pulling out of her wet sex, and sat on the couch with his arms stretched out, while his penis stood erect, while it glistened with her juices.

"Wow! Soniko-chan." Soniko the dug her fingers inside her wet pussy and started  
to scoop out Naruto's cum and eat it. ("Still tasty")

"I can see myself getting addicted to this taste." Naruto penis then twitched in excitement, when seeing her do that, causing Soniko to smile. She then sat next to him and lowered her head to his shaft and gave him a long lick from base to tip, before taking him inside her mouth and blowing.

"Ooohhh, Soniko-chan, right there." Naruto then reached over and started to play with Soniko's now wet pussy. "Soniko, don't stop, right there." after ten minutes of pleasing each other, they both cam in unison. Soniko then swallowed Naruto's load, before getting up and aligning her sex with his throbbing erection.

"Ready four another round, Naruto-kun." she practically purred, with lust in her voice.

"Anytime your ready Soniko-Hime." Naruto said with a smile before thrusting upward, causing Soniko to moan heatedly.

xX7:00 AMXx

"I'm CUMMING!" Soniko said in the reverse cowgirl position, while Naruto pinched and rubes Soniko's clit.

"Me to, Soniko-hime." he the directly shot his cum in her womb, which caused her to slunk back as she shivered at the amount of cum that was pouring out of her. ("Wow, we have to do this again.")

"Ok Soniko-chan, what are we going to tell Sasuke-Teme when he finds out we did it on his leather couch." Naruto then felt a shiver go down his spine.

"What do you think Dumbass." now standing behind the couch was a fully dressed Sasuke in his favorite black suit. Sasuke said, as he growled at the two naked and sweating people on his favorite couch, and spilled ramen on his second favorite table. "You're paying me back for that couch and coffee table Baka! You should have more séance to take a girl to your bed, instead of my couch." Sasuke the walked towards the front door to leave, with a scowl on his face. "Keeping me up with the sounds of sex! You know I have to meet Sakura's parents today. Now they're going to think I'm as crazy as you dumb ass." he then opened and slammed the door shut, before making another appearance outside the door. "Ohh, and congratulations Soniko-chan and Baka." he then left a blushing Soniko and an aggravated Naruto alone on the couch. Naruto then turns to Soniko with a huge smile on his lips.

"Want to do it Next on his bed!" Soniko The nodded her head yes, as a blush dawned on her face. "Yea! So let's skip the shower for now and just roll around in his sheets. Race you." Naruto then ran towards Sasuke's room, as his penis started to harden. ("I know that now, my life will start anew.") Soniko then got up while shaking her head before running after him.

"Wait for me, Naruto-kun."


End file.
